


Peter, Oh Peter

by truleedevastating



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But Peter still has powers, But hes still good with that dirty talk, But realy he just wants to be with Wade, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Garter Belt, Hes just desperate for Wades dick, Kind of Modern AU then, Lingerie, M/M, Peter in an oversized shirt, Peter is also kinda slutty in this, Peter pretends he needs help with homework, Spit As Lube, Stockings, Teasing, Virgin Peter, again lmao sorry, in after-sex, mutual feelings, no spiderman, though not entirely, which is actually Wade's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: After two months of knowing Wade, Peter wants more than a friendship.





	Peter, Oh Peter

It's a Friday, after school. Peter is at the doorstep of Wade's house, hand slowly rising to the small button of the doorbell. He pushes his fingertip forward and the bell rings throughout the house. In mere seconds he can hear the familiar sound of stomping and groaning approaching him from the door. When it swings open, there Wade stands in grey sweatpants and a Guns n Roses tee, his arm twisted around to scratch at his back, smelling of whatever the hell he smells of. It's his own scent and _god_...Peter loves it.

Wade lights up noticing Peter and beckons him inside. "Hey Petey! Come on in. I don't smell like olives, do I?"

 _So that's the smell._ Peter thinks to himself as he pulls his shoes off at the door before carrying them inside and putting them on the shoe rack.

"Hey Wade. And no...not really, at least." He smiles as the two walk down the hallway, past the kitchen and into the living room, then sets his bag down beside him once sitting down on the big white leather sofa. Wade plomps himself down beside Peter, grunting as he gets comfortable scratching himself with blunt nails. Peter's throat dries watching Wade slowly start to lift up his shirt, baring just enough of his skin to reveal his chiselled abs...then the V-line leading down to-

"So, what homework do you need help with this time?" Wade asks turning to his right.

"Oh, right. Uh..." Peter shakes his head out of the clouds and starts to explore the rummage of books in his bag until finding his textbook of Anatomy that he knows all the answers to, but won't dare say anything like that. It's the whole reason why he and Wade are even friends. Wade came across Peter getting bullied in an alleyway just outside school again and this time intervened, being the o' mighty hero of the day. Peter was grateful, but he wasn't upset over the constant punches he got in the gut- hell, those healed in no time- but it was just the fact that they were wasting his time when he could've been reading that new folder of information on genetic codes.

After that Peter (unconsciously) asked Wade to help him with his homework, and so the two had set off to a small café and did some studying. Now here they are, on Wade's sofa after two months of Peter's hormones getting the best of him and just desiring Wade's body on his. That beautiful body. Large hands. Broad shoulders. Eyes raging of so many unexplainable emotions. Lips that just look so tasty. Peter wants it all. All of it.

He knows he won't get it though. Wade Wilson is in an entirely different league. And he just knows that someone as playful, unpredictable and crazy like Wade, will never be able to live with someone as plain as Peter. Peter, the teenage and nerdy virgin pining after  _the_  Deadpool, a man who's constantly on about the good looking women around the world and how his feathers haven't been ruffled in a while.

But fuck, Peter wants it. He wants whatever is hiding beneath those sweatpants and he wants it now, in his mouth, inside his ass ripping him in half.

They go along with the Anatomy book despite Wade knowing only the slightest of the stuff Peter talks, laughing at each other's jokes they put in between paragraphs discussing the female body. For the past hour Peter hasn't moved said anything else but laugh and damn right he's feeling his cock erect all because that same scent has been irritatingly lingering around his nostrils the whole time. So masculine and attractive. It makes Peter just want to pounce on Wade, on his lap. Ride him.

"Petey! Hey are you listening?" Wade waves a hand over, finally bringing Peter back from his head sticking far too high in the clouds. He chuckles and continues reading out the book, and  _fuck_ Peter can't resist. Yeah sure, he's a virgin. Never put his dick in something, and never has had a dick. And seeing Wade so close to him is just pushing his limits.

"Wade..." Peter murmurs, loud enough just for the man beside him to hear. He slowly averts his gaze up, staring into Wade's after lowering the book down from his face.

"What's up?"

"Have you...what's y-your um..." Thinking out the scenario seemed easier in his head, and now Peter just wants to be swallowed into the ground.

"What's my what? C'mon c'mon can't keep the knuckledusters to actually collect dust." Wade giggles.

"W-What's your uh...type? Like um, w-what do you look for uh, in a person?" Doesn't sound hard until you actually have to say it.

Wade stares blankly for a second until he barks out a laugh and slaps Peter's shoulder. "You wanna know who I can jizz at the most?"

"Well I mean, not like that but-"

"If I gotta be honest, then probably little cuties. Like you. All innocent and pure and doe-eyed. Really gets me hot and bothered seeing those big eyes just stare up radiating their unstolen virginity that looks eternal." Wade lets out a lazy sigh, shaking his head as he dazes at the roof. Peter is left speechless.  _Like me?_

He doesn't say anything, just purses his lips and looks down. He should really take this chance to go after Wade but with all the fear that's bundling up in his stomach, the larger majority of his brain is saying that Wade will find Peter disgusting. _Maybe he will, maybe he won't. And there's only one way to find out._

"Like me? So if I...if I were to like, maybe k-kiss you or something, how would you feel?" Peter stutters. His words roll out of his mouth in the way he didn't want, because he just had to talk.

Now Wade doesn't say anything. Instead, he smirks pulling his arms off from spreading over the back of the couch and runs his fingers over Peter's jaw, leaning closer. "And why would you ask that Petey? Is there something else you want to figure out?"

Peter freezes, then melts. Even the sensation of Wade just lightly resting his fingertips over his face has his stomach flipping and summersaulting, and now that voice. Like an octave lower, so deep and firm. If that voice were to be used all the time, Peter would gladly fall to his knee's and swallow Wade's cock whole whenever possible.

"I...I um..." His words trip again and he sucks in a sharp breath when he feels a hand come to his knee, then higher up on his thigh underneath the book. A thumb gently grazes over Peter's crotch and  _fuck,_ Peter releases a small moan from deep within his throat.

"Ah...Wade..." His eyes shut and Wade's grin lengthens by a mile.

"What does my little baby boy want, hm? How long has he been feeling so neglected of love?" The same low voice growls seductively.

"Wade--Wade  _please_..." Peter breathes out, his head starting to tilt back and the book falls off his lap.

"Oh baby, look at your cock just poking up." This time a whole hand rubs over Peter's crotch. He watches his baby boy start to tremble over just a hand and Wade can no longer resist, his chest tightening at the beautiful sight. So he leans forward grasping onto Peter's cheeks and they come closer.

"C'mere baby." Their lips crash together in such a sloppy way, tongue and saliva everywhere. Peter moans as his body squirms around still on the sofa until he finally finds his way on top of Wade's lap, bent legs on either side of that largely built body.

"Wade...I wanna ride you. Please. Let me ride you." At this point he's begging, grinding his ass over the growing erection beneath him. Wade sucks in a thin line of breath before closing his eyes and grunting. His large hands over a thin waist, then the mere sight of Peter Parker with messy hair and a flushed face as he begs for ride him. Fuck, this kid is going to be the death of Wade.

"Oh baby you wanna ride daddy? You wanna bounce up and down on his big cock huh?" Wade nips at the bare collarbone in front of him, tongue flicking up and down. Peter whines tilting his head back and squeezes at Wade's shirt.

"Mm, yes daddy. I want to ride you so good. I want you to fuck me in so many different positions and places."

If self control were to be involved in this situation, it's gone completely out of the window. Wade growls as he grabs at Peter's pants and basically  _tears_ them apart. Then he see's those. Yes, those. Lacy red and black panties over Peter's leaking cock, with matching red stocking lined in black and held up with a red garter belt strapped around his waist.

Wade could've gotten harder, but he already is, so seeing his baby boy in lingerie like this? He shouldn't have listened to his insticts and just pounced on Peter sooner.

"Do you like it daddy? It's your colours." Peter mewls, looking down to where Wade is staring at, directly at the panties. "Do I like it? Baby..." Wade squeezes the petite little asscheeks cupped in his hands making Peter inhale a small gasp.

"I fucking love it baby boy."

They strip the rest of their clothes off until they're completely nude on the sofa, Peter still dressed in his lingerie. They make out in the warmth their bodies create from so much fiction until Wade is finally at his limit and starts digging his fingernails into his baby's hips, leaving small crescent moons over smooth skin.

"Oh you're so good for me baby. Dressing up for me knowing it'd just make me want to fuck you so hard that the bed breaks. Look at your little cock leaking pre cum like you're a horny little boy." Wade palms at the cock poking through red and black panties in front of him growing even more aroused at the sound of Peter's small moans.

"Yes daddy. I'm so horny for your cock. Please, please fuck me."

"Whatever my baby boy wants."

He spits on his hand once, twice, then another time before rubbing up and down his own length, lubing it up. If only there was lube in either desks beside the couch. He quickly prepares his cock until it's lathered in spit and cum, then grabs hold of Peter's waist.

"This your first time?" Wade murmurs, a slightly hoping that it's a yes. Peter nods, then closes his eyes as he feels his something rock hard poke at his hole. His eyes fly open, pupils blown wide and he stares at Wade.

"W-Wade.... _daddy,_ that's not going to fit..." His voice stales in the air realising just how big Wade's dick is and his chest starts to twist painfully.

"Baby, it's going to be fine. I promise. We'll go slow."

"O-Okay...but I mean, shouldn't I-"

"Do you need me to prepare you first? Just start with fingers or something?"

Peter holds his breath for a few seconds then exhales. His fingers on Wade's shoulders nervously fidget until he finally comes up with a choice, and shakes his head. "N-No. I'll be fine. Just please um, go slow."

"Of course I will Petey." Wade starts with the tip, pushing it in not even an inch and stops seeing Peter's face scrunch of. His muscles tense and his grip on Wade tightens like he's expecting to be slashed in the head.

"Petey, baby, you gotta relax. Just lean forward onto me and I'll guide you." Peter does what he's told, leaning into Wade's chest with their heads on each other's shoulders. Wade stares down at the sight before him, Peter's plump ass slowly lowering down onto his cock. What a dream come true.

He waits for a few seconds then sends his cock inside inch by inch, until Peter is all the way at the base, basically sitting on Wade's lap. The boy takes deep breaths doing his best to calm his nerves and relax, feeling the erection in him only tensing. It's almost as if it's mashing his stomach. Then he starts to move, slowly and (unapologetically) starts to gradually pick up the pace as he starts bouncing on Wade's lap until Peter's a total wreck. Sweat washes his smooth skin as he releases sweet moans from deep in his throat. Every time he lowers down, every time Wade thrusts up, it hits exactly where Peter wants it, his sweet spot, his prostate, and sends him closer to the edge.

"Oh, yes daddy. Yes, yes, yes...harder. Fuck me harder." Peter whines with his hands tightening on Wade's shoulders. His head drops back and Wade nips at Peter's exposed Adam's Apple as it bobs before him.

"You're so sweet for me Petey. So slutty. How long have you been wanting to call me daddy hm? Have you been fingering yourself at night calling my name and I was never there? Have you fucked yourself on a big fat dildo just imagining it's me?" Wade grumbles squeezing tighter at Peter's ass.

They both reach climax, and Peter's vision goes white as he spills out everywhere over his and Wade's stomachs. Wade stills fuck deep inside his baby boy's ass, thrusts slowing down as keeping his cock inside longer each time. When he finally comes it warms Peter's insides entirely, filling up to the very brim. They groan against each other's shoulders as Peter catches his breath, smalls fists now balled and bundled up in front of him as he lays resting against Wade's broad chest.

"Fuck...that was hot..." Wade choked out.

Peter hummed, but somehow it didn't sound...happy?

"What's wrong baby?" Wade asks as he runs a hand up Peter's back.

The boy doesn't answer and when he feels a finger dip into one of his back dimples, he grumbles and swats at Wade's arm, pushing it away.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Now he's concerned. Maybe Peter regrets this.  _Shit. I should've never agreed to this. He was probably just in a mood. Now look, I took the virginity of a naive little teenage boy and he's probably gonna cry himself to sleep tonight and will never come here again._

Just as Wade goes to talk, Peter finally hums again and murmurs. "...n't go slow..."

"Huh?"

"You...you didn't...go slow..." Peter mumbles under his breath, but just loud enough for Wade to catch it. His eyes widen and he panics. "Shit! I'm sorry Petey. I was in the moment and I forgot. Fuck baby I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" He starts running hands all around Peter's nude body this time, searching for marks or bruises.

But Peter shakes his head and burrows himself further into Wade's chest. "It was too fast...I...I came....early..."

Then Wade freezes and slowly averts his gaze back to Peter.

"That's what you're worried about? You came too fast?" He can't help but cough up in laughter and Peter scowls hearing the humour in it, deliberately digging his head inbetween Wade's bulging pecs until the man yelps in suprised pain.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But you're upset cause I made you...come too early?"

Peter doesn't respond, but Wade doesn't really need one. He smiles again, this time embracing the boy and rocking them both side to side gently. They fall asleep in that exact position after Peter finally pulls himself off Wade's cock.

 

-

 

Wade wakes up, eyelids slowly lifting as his ears are filled with the sound of low, funky music playing through the large, booming bluetooth speakers. When he catcges onto the song a grin comes over his lips,  _The Fade Out Line by Phoebe Killdeer and The Short Straws. Classic._

He shifts in the same spot he was in when he spent a blissful hour fucking Peter and watching that beautiful face wash over with pleasure as he released his load all over their abdomens. Now only in sweats that must've been slipped onto him while he was asleep, he looks around the living room with his arms now spread out along the top of the sofa. That's when Peter comes in, dressed only in...Wade's shirt that's hanging just over his thighs. It's loose and baggy and even the V-neck is big on him, almost exposing his whole width of his shoulders. Then there's those. Those fucking stockings connected to beautifully fitted panties and a garter belt. Fuck. But the shirt really does it for Wade.

Boyfriend shirt. Definitely a boyfriend shirt. Or maybe after-sex shirt? Maybe.

Though Wade couldn't really care at this moment as he watches Peter bend down hovering over the coffee table and rests a tall glass of water down on the dark wood.

"Good morning or should I say...good afternoon? It is going onto 8pm now." He straightens back up with the same seductive smirk on his face. Wade leans forward and takes the glass, chugging it down while they still remain with locked gazes.

Peter doesn't flinch, instead he continues to stare, eyes burning with hunger and desire. Wade slams the glass down and basically eye fucks the boy.

"Well...I think I need to wash up." Peter innocently jumps and smiles as he breaks gazes, then starts walking around the sofa, behind Wade, "I'm going to showed." through the hallway, out of the living room. Wade turns around, watching Peter's ass boldly poke through his shirt. Their shirt now.

Then Peter stops just as he goes to turn into the bathroom and turns his head back to Wade, hand running up against the white wooden frame with one leg poking further out to bare almost all his skin.

"Are you coming daddy?"

Wade's last strand of self-control snaps and he shoots off his seat, running down the hallway and disappearing into the bathroom with his baby boy now cradled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> Also, if you manage to point out any spelling mistakes I would gladly be taken up on them and correct them ASAP. Kudos, comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
